Snow Memories
by Moka Aoi
Summary: Tidak ada yang namanya "Kenangan itu selalu indah". Karena kenangan bukan hanya memberikan kemanisan namun juga kepahitan di dalamnya. /"Bukannya Aku membencimu.. tapi–"/Mind to RnR? X3


**~Snow Memories~**

**Story © Moka Aoi**

**Vocaloid © Crypton Media Future and Yamaha**

**Summary : Tidak ada yang namanya "Kenangan itu selalu indah". Karena kenangan bukan hanya memberikan kemanisan namun juga kepahitan di dalamnya. /"Bukannya Aku membencimu.. tapi–"/Mind to RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"..mi!"

"Megumi!"

"–A-Ah, ya?"

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah sang kekasih yang sedaritadi menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Akhir-akhir ini jadi sering melamun," Sang kekasih menyeruput segelas _cappuchino _hangat di depannya, "Kalau ada masalah, bilang saja."

Gadis tersebut membenarkan kacamata yang ia kenakan, "Ga papa kok. Tenang aja, Aku baik-baik saja." Senyuman hangat terukir kembali di wajahnya, membuat pemuda di depannya agak memerah.

"Haa.. baiklah. Tapi, ingat ya. Kalau ada masalah, bilang." Ujar pemuda itu sembari meletakkan gelas yang berisikan _cappuchino _tadi.

"Iya, iya," Gadis itu menatap segelas _mocchachino _yang sudah berada di genggamannya, "Aneh.."

"Hm?"

"Ga papa."

_**-0w0-**_

Butiran-butiran salju mulai berhamburan, membahasi Osaka dengan dirinya yang kecil. Gadis beriris emerald itu menggenggam kedua buah tangannya yang telah dibalut oleh sarung tangan yang tebal dan hangat. Matanya beralih ke arah lampu lalu lintas. Kendaraan beroda dua maupun beroda empat berlaluan dengan cepat, selama lampu masih berwarna hijau.

"Megumi-_chan_!"

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Ah, Miki-_chan_," Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, "_Ohayou_."

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Miki-_chan_' itu membalas senyuman sahabatnya, "_Ohayou_ mo, Megumi-_chan_!"

"Haha, semangat sekali hari ini?"

"Hm? Semangat? Ga kok!" Gadis bersurai kemerahan tersebut melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Benarkah?" Senyuman masih terukir di wajah Megumi, "Bukannya kau sangat bersemangat sekali untuk melihat pujaan hatimu?"

Sekilas, wajah Miki menjadi merah− sama dengan warna rambutnya.

"N-Ngomong apaan sih?" Miki mengalihkan pandangannya, tak berani menatap kedua iris emerald sahabatnya.

"Hmm~? Kira-kira siapa ya yang jadi saksi atas kejadian di atap waktu itu~?"

"Ah! I-Itu–"

Megumi menunjukkan senyuman kemenangannya, sementara Miki hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, kau menang."

"Tehee~"

Sementara mereka berdua sedang asik sendiri, lampu lalu lintas kini berubah. Dari hijau kembali menjadi merah.

"Ah, udah warna merah. Ayo!"

"U-Uwaaa! Miki-chan, tungguuu!

Miki menggenggam tangan sahabatnya, sebelum menariknya berlari bersama menuju sekolah kebanggaan mereka, _Shiroyuki Gakuen_.

_**-0w0-**_

Seperti biasa. Pemilik mata _heterochrome _itu menatap ke arah jendela yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Entah ini hobinya atau apa. Teman dekatnya saja tidak tahu menahu tentang sikap pemuda itu.

"Melamun lagi?"

Pemuda itu tak bergeming. Walaupun ia tahu, bahwa teman sekelasnya baru saja datang. Tapi, dia masih tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa bersuara sedikitpun.

Temannya hanya bisa mengeluarkan helaan nafas, "Kau tahu, setidaknya jawablah pertanyaanku jika kau sadar."

Lagi, lagi. Ia kembali terdiam di tempat. Entah karena faktor tidak tahu atau malas dalam membalas ucapan temannya. Baginya, aktivitas ini merupakan hal yang utama jika ia sudah berada di kelas saat mentari terbit.

"Kenapa, Mik?"

Pemuda bersurai _teal_ itu menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai hitam kegelapan, yang merupakan teman dekatnya semasa kelas satu sekolah menengah atas.

"Ah, Rei. Tumben datang awal?"

"Pengen aja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ga kok. Heran aja ngeliat kamu datang awal. Biasanya kan kamu selalu datang terlambat."

Pemuda bersurai hitam gelap itu melirik ke arah temannya yang satu lagi, "Lagi-lagi, ya?" Tanyanya

Yang ditanya hanya bisa mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah."

_**-0w0-**_

"Ah, akhirnya sudah sampai~" Miki meregangkan kedua tangannya.

Megumi menatap ke sekelilingnya. Dua buah bangunan yang terpisah, tempat untuk murid-murid yang sudah memasuki sekolah menengah pertama dan akhir.

Bangunan yang berada di sebelah kiri, dilapisi oleh cat berwarna biru tua dengan hijau. Seperti sebuah pulau kecil yang berada di atas lautan.

Sementara bangunan sebelahnya, dilapisi oleh cat berwarna biru muda dengan putih. Sama seperti bangunan yang berdiri tegak disebelahnya, warna cat bangunan ini juga memiliki makna tersendirinya. Layaknya langit biru yang diselimuti oleh awan-awan putih.

Kedua buah bangunan tersebut adalah sekolah menengah pertama dan akhir, milik _Shiroyuki Gakuen_.

Untuk sekolah menengah pertama, mereka memilih warna tersebut, karena sesuai dengan maknanya. Sebuah pulau kecil bagaikan murid-murid yang bersekolah di sana. Sedangkan lautan bagaikan para guru. Agar bias mempertahankan diri berada di lautan, pulau itu bekerja dengan giat, dan tentunya dengan lautan yang ikut membantu dan mendukungnya. Sama juga dengan para murid dan guru. Mereka belajar dengan giat agar dapat mendapatkan prestasi dan nilai yang memuaskan. Namun, tidak semudah itu mendapatkannya. Maka dari itu, para guru juga ikut mendukung murid-muridnya dalam kegiatan belajar-mengajar, fisik, dan batin.

Untuk sekolah menengah akhir. Warna yang dipilih, memiliki makna juga. Setelah berbagai macam cobaan dan rintangan terlewati, maka para murid yang telah mencapai impiannya, akan dikembalikan lagi ke tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada. Langit biru sebagai para murid, dan awan-awan sebagai orang tua mereka. Orang tua mereka di sekolah maupun di rumah.

_Shiroyuki Gakuen_ sangat pandai dalam memilh warna, bukan? Ah, mungkin pendapat maupun pandangan orang-orang berbeda. Karena, mungkin banyak yang belum bisa mengerti tentang pemilihan warna tersebut.

"_Nee_, Megu.."

Megumi melirik ke arah sahabatnya. Jarang-jarang Miki mengeluarkan kata 'Megu' daripada 'Megumi-_chan_'. Biasanya, panggilan ini ia gunakan saat ia mulai serius. Entah serius karena apa. Sahabatnya saja tidak tahu.

"Langit yang indah, huh.."

Miki menatap ke arah bangunan yang berdiri dengan kokoh itu. Kira-kira sudah tiga puluh tahun-an ia berdiri, agar para murid dan guru nyaman dalam proses pembelajaran.

"Mm," Megumi mengangguk.

"Waktu kita tinggal satu tahun, bukan..?"

"Mm,"

Ya, itu benar. Megumi dan Miki merupakan murid kelas tiga, sekolah menengah akhir. Walaupun mungkin, penampilan mereka berdua lebih terlihat seperti anak kelas satu daripada tiga. Setidaknya, Megumi lebih terlihat agak dewasa daripada Miki.

"Hee.."

Megumi hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tahu, daridulu sahabatnya yang satu ini sangat menyukai sekolahnya. Apapun yang terjadi, dia akan mencoba untuk melindungi dan menjaga sekolah ini dari siapapun yang mencoba untuk merusak.

"Miki.._chan_..?"

Megumi berjalan mendekati Miki. Jika Miki tidak bersuara sedikitpun, berarti dunia yang aneh. Ia sentuh bahu sahabatnya, sebelum melirik ke arah iris _ruby_ yang selalu penuh dengan keceriaan itu.

"_Nee_.. Megu. Apa.. Aku aneh..?"

Megumi tertegun, "Tidak, karena kau adalah sahabatku. Tidak ada yang aneh darimu, Miki-_chan_. Jika ada yang bilang bahwa kau aneh, maka dia sendirilah yang aneh."

".._S-Souka_,"Gadis beriris _ruby_ itu mengusap air mata yang lolos dari matanya, "Hanya saja.. Aku masih belum.. belum siap meninggalkannya." Ia sentuh bangunan yang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama," Miki menoleh ke arah kanannya, "Maka dari itu, daripada hanya mengucapkan kata perpisahan, mari kita buat kenangan yang hebat! Yang tak bisa tergantikan oleh apapun!"

"Megu.."

Megumi tersenyum, "Kita masih punya banyak waktu, kan? Dalam satu tahun ini, ayo kita coba!"

"Kau benar.." Miki menghapus seluruh air mata yang mengganggu wajahnya yang ceria itu, "Yosh! Tunggulah nanti. Aku yakin kau akan bahagia!"

Nada cerianya mulai terdengar kembali. Mendengar hal itu, Megumi tersenyum.

"Ayo pergi!"

"_Okay_~!"

Mungkin, ini adalah salah satu adegan-adegan yang biasa tayang di televisi. Yup! Adegan yang mengharukan di drama. Namun, bagi para murid yang berlaluan, Miki itu sudah seperti orang gila! Nangis tiba-tiba, ngomong sama dinding tembok, nyentuh dinding tembok, terus kata-kata terakhirnya itu seperti seseorang yang ingin memberikan suprise kepada kekasihnya. Mereka bahkan mengasihani gadis bersurai hijau itu, karena masih bersedia menemani temannya yang gila. Ya ampun. Sesungguhnya, jika Miki tau pikiran mereka semua, mungkin Miki sudah memberi pelajaran kepada mereka.

_**-0w0-**_

"_Ohayou minna_~~!"

"Ah, _Ohayou mo_, Miki, Megumi– Eh, Miki ada apa dengan hidungmu? Kamu habis menangis ya?" Gadis bersurai biru muda itu mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Miki.

"E-Eh? Aku ga menangis kok, Ring!"

"Hmm~?" Gadis yang dipanggil 'Ring' itu menatap kedua bola mata Miki, ia masih curiga.

"E-Eh.."

"_Maa_, ga ada urusannya dengan Aku juga." Ujar Ring sembari berjalan menuju bangkunya.

_**GUBRAKK**_

"_Hidoii na_, Ring!" Seru Miki, sementara Ring hanya menyeringai.

"A-Ahahah," Megumi, yang sedaritadi menjadi penonton hanya bisa tertawa garing.

"_Are_~? Hidung Miki-chan warna merah-_nyan_~?

Semua menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis bersurai coklat kemerahan, dengan pita yang mengikat rambutnya.

"Miki-_chan_ kayak rusa aja-_nyan_~"

"Pfft- Kau mungkin benar, Iroha."

"_Mouu_! Aku bukan rusaaaa!"

"Maskot terbaru kita, ya? Cocok juga~"

"Ah, Zatsune! Kau jangan ikutan juga!"

"_Our new mascot_~ _Our new mascot_~"

"_Mascot janai_!"

"_Miki-chan wa mascot-nyan_~"

"_Sou, sou_."

"_Mouu_."

Sementara Ring, Iroha, dan Zatsune lagi asik mengerjai Miki. Megumi berjalan ke arah jendela. Iris _emerald_nya terpaku ke arah salju yang terus datang tak henti-hentinya dari atas.

'_Masih seperti waktu itu..'_

"He? Ada apa ini?"

Mendengar suara yang paling disegani, mereka semua menoleh dengan ketakutan. Seorang pria bersurai coklat kehitaman pendek, dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

"K-Kiyo–"

"Hm? Bisakah kalian jelaskan kerusuhan ini?" Senyuman terukir di wajahnya– entah itu tulus atau tidak.

"**KIYOTERU-_SENSEI_! _KYAAA_! _GOMENNASAII_!**"

_**-0w0-**_

"**KIYOTERU-_SENSEI_! _KYAAA_! _GOMENNASAII_!**"

Pemuda bersurai _teal_ itu menutup kedua buah telinganya, "Ya ampun, kelas 3-B terlalu ribut."

"Yup. Aku setuju–"

"He? Bukannya pacarmu berada di kelas itu, Rei?

"Ha? Pacar?"

"Iya."

"Kau ini.. tidak pernah mendengar berita apa?"

"Berita? Berita apaan?"

"Suzune Ring itu mantan Aku. M-A-N-T-A-N."

"Suzune-_san_? Bukan, bukan." Pemuda bersurai teal itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Yang kumaksud itu bukan Suzune-_san_, tapi temannya itu lho."

"Ha? Temannya yang mana? Perasaan Aku ga pernah pacaran lagi setelah putus sama si Ring."

"Maksud Aku ntuh gadis yang kemarin, siapa ya namanya.. umm–"

Rei langsung mendekati Mikuo, bibirnya mengukir seulas senyuman, "Ohh, yang itu~" Sesaat ia membuka mata, iris _golden_nya menatap tajam iris _teal_ temannya, "Jangan. Pernah. Beritau. Siapapun."

"..."

"Jika kau melanggarnya... maka akan kubunuh kau!"

"_G-Gomennasai_ Rei-_samaa_!"

"Hmph."

"Bodoh sekali." Rei dan Mikuo melirik ke arah belakangnya, pemuda bersurai silver yang sedaritadi hanya menatap jendela.

"B-Bisakah kau menjelaskan apa maksudmu, Piko-_sama_?"

_'Piko-sama..'_ Batin Rei sweatdrop

"Hm?" Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Piko' itu menoleh, "Apa?"

_**GUBRAKK**_

"..G-Ga jadi deh."

"Aneh."

_'Yang aneh itu adalah kau..!' _

_**-0w0-**_

"Tuan, sudah waktunya."

Pemuda tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebuah novel yang selalu ia baca, "Ah, Yowane-san. Baiklah, sebentar lagi Aku akan kesana."

"Baik, Tuan."Pelayan itu membungkuk terlebih dahulu, sebelum meninggalkan pemuda tadi sendirian.

"_Osaka_, huh.."Ia melirik ke arah jendela yang terdapat di sampingnya. Iris emeraldnya melembut sesaat ia melihat butiran-butiran salju yang berjatuhan itu.

"Sama seperti waktu itu.."

Senyuman terukir di wajahnya, "Semoga takdir mempertemukan kita kembali, _Boku no Ohime-sama_."

_**-To Be Continued-**_

_**Yo minna! **_

_**Gomen, saya masih belum bisa mengupdate fic saya yang lain. WB menyerangku :")**_

_**But, saya harap kalian semua senang dengan fic yang saya buat kali ini X3 Doakan aja fic ini dapat terupdate dengan lancar-*killed***_

_**Well, mind to RnR my story? X3**_


End file.
